a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compounds which have antifungal activities and are useful as drugs or antimicrobial materials, and also to compositions containing the same.
b) Description of the Related Art
Dermatophytosis is reckoned as one of the diseases not overcome even in these modern days, as no reliable therapy or drug has been found yet for its treatment. A large number of compounds have therefore been screened for antifungal activities. All the same, even among substances which have been found to have activities at the in vitro or animal level, all but a few remain after elimination in the actual clinical stage. At present, an extremely small number of substances are known to bring about satisfactory results. Under these circumstances, there has been a long-standing desire for the discovery of a novel base structure having antifungal activities. Incidentally, compounds represented by general formula (1), which will be described subsequently herein, are all novel compounds, to say nothing of their possession of antifungal activities.
With the foregoing circumstances in view, the present invention has as a primary object the finding of a novel base structure having antifungal activities and hence the provision of a novel compound having such antifungal activities.